queen_victoria_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodore Margravine
»''Ich habe angefangen, diesen Jungen anzuhimmeln. Einen, von dem ich den Eindruck hatte, er ist irgendwie anders als die anderen. Kein Idiot, sondern freundlich, offen, witzig und klug, wenn er nur mal endlich ein bisschen lernen würde. Er war nie arrogant zu anderen, sondern zu jedem nett.« - Lauren über Theo, als sie sich in der Primary School kennen lernten (Von der Venus aus betrachtet ist das alles egal)'' Theodore Nicholas Margravine (alias 'Theo') ist der zweite Sohn von Richard und Julie Margravine. Er wurde am 22. Oktober in London geboren. Theo ist der Hauptprotagonist von dem ersten Band "Von der Venus aus betrachtet ist das alles egal". Er ist der Bruder von Joseph Richard Margravine und Jacob Alexander Margravine, sowie der beste Freund von Brian Denver und Steven Smith. Über Vor QVA Theo ist in Bayswater, London aufgewachsen. Er ist das zweite Kind von Julie und Richard Margravine. Sein Vater ist selbstständiger Architekt, seine Mutter leitet ein Pharmaunternehmen. Theo beschreibt sich selbst als Jungen als eher sorgenbefreit, nicht wirklich umsichtig und egoistisch. Er hat weder das Lernen noch das Leben je sehr ernst genommen und sich auf dem Geld seiner Eltern ausgeruht. Lauren Justice fand allerdings auch während der Zeit in der Primary School, dass Theo's höfliche, lebensfrohe Art ihn immens von anderen Jungs abgehoben hat. QVA Theo's Leben ändert sich schlagartig, als sein älterer Bruder Joseph Selbstmord begeht. Theo ist hier gerade einmal zwölf Jahre alt und in seinem siebten Schuljahr. In einem Abschiedsbrief erklärt Joseph seinem Bruder, dass er nie würde verstehen können, was in ihm vorging, weil Theo sich gar nicht genug Sorgen im Leben macht. Während Joseph das, laut seiner Mutter, eher positiv meint, glaubt Theo an seine Schuld an dem Tod seines Bruders. Er verändert sich daraufhin als Person sehr: Seine Priorität ist, dass es den Menschen um ihn herum gut geht, damit er nie wieder mit dem Schmerz konfrontiert werden muss, den Josephs Tod in ihm hinterlassen hat. Theo wird außerdem ein ausgezeichneter Schüler, nachdem seine Eltern zunächst Probleme hatten, dass die QVA ihn überhaupt annimmt. Er wird Klassen- und Schulsprecher und hat einwandfreie Noten. Während er an der QVA ist, hat er zwei feste Beziehungen: Luke Genville und Olivia. After QVA Theo was accepted to Oxford for a study in medicine. Already during his school years, he has done internships at Luke's father's practice and in the St. Mary's Hospital in London. It is also implied that his mother had connections to the admissions office at Oxford. Relationships Richard Margravine Theo and his father seem to have a very normal father-son relationship. Julie Margravine Theo has high respect towards his mother and she acts as his moral compass. He shows to be very protective of her. It is also the critic of his mother that seems to put Theo back into place after he had slept with Amie. ‘I really don’t care who you bring home, girl or boy. I think you know that. And even if it’s all mixed up – I will love them all. But I did not raise you to sleep with a girl and then let her off the hook. I raised you to make sensible choices, and to treat others with the respect they deserve. And I do not care if you love her or not love her or whatever has been going on in your brain, I have been there, and I know how tempting life can be. But please – don’t be one of those. Be one of the good ones.’ - Julie Margravine to her son (The Diary of Amelie Anevay) Theo says nothing has made him feel so guilty as hearing those words from his mother. Theo also believes his mother is very accepting of a lot of things he does, due to his brother committing suicide. Joseph Margravine As Theo was ten years old when his brother took his life, he has more memories of him than Jacob does. Getting to QVA was complicated for Theo, as his brother died just when he was in his first year. He mentions once that there is only one yearbook of the school in which both of them are mentioned as students, as they were eight years apart. Theo describes Joseph as 'cool' and enclosed as a character. But he also points out that he had always believed it to be just an act. Despite him being very hurt by his brother's passing, Theo values the important life lessons it has given him and that it has brought him and Jacob closer together. 'Joseph was ... very quiet. He never said anything, and it all came as a shock. Of course, in the aftermath, it made so much sense ... we always thought he simply was too cool to talk about his feelings, let them hang out, but then ... well ... then it was clear that he had been eating them all up.' - Theo talking to Joseph to Katie (25 Days of Katie Smith) Theo has also read and understood the suicide note Joseph had left him, which is why he freed himself of the dark thought he used to have about it. He also believes he might not bring Joseph back to life if he could. He sometimes thought about if he would bring Joseph back if he could, or if a soul that wanted to be dead just did not belong in the world of the living. From Joseph’s view he had chosen death. It was his right to do so. And Theo wasn’t the one to decide if it was right or wrong, despite of loving his brother with all his heart, more even day after day. Who was he to make decisions about someone else’s life? - Theo about Joseph's death (The Diary of Amelie Anevay) Generally, Theo doesn't speak about his brother often to others. In his friendship with Amie, he rather tells her because it becomes unavoidable. It can be seen as a big step that he mentions him in his graduation speech at the end of his time at QVA. You all know that my brother died when I was just ten years old. It might seem like deaths get easier, you learn how to cope with them, but actually – it doesn’t. And this time around I had to fight again, like all of you – her friends and family – to remind myself why this life is still worth living even though it can be so dark and hurtful. And I believe that is done best by learning and growing with those experiences because I am convinced that that is what Joseph and Amie would’ve wanted, for us to make this world a better place in their honour. - Theo about Joseph at his graduation speech (The Diary of Amelie Anevay) Jacob Margravine Jacob and Theo are said to be particularly close brothers. This is especially mentioned by Katie, who is shocked when Jacob talks bad about his brother. ‘Little Jacob can’t get his life together. He’s the football captain, he’s got responsibilities, needs to keep his grades up to stay where he is. Because that’s what the pre- cious Theo did.’ ‘You don’t mean that,’ Katie said, her voice soft. ‘You really don’t mean that. You love Theo, I know you do.’ - Katie to Jacob upon him fighting with Theo (25 Days of Katie Smith) When Jacob kisses Katie and gets rejected, Jacob eventually tells Theo about it. Theo ends up confronting him and points out that they normally talk about things like that. This gives another hint about how close their relationship actually is. During '25 Days of Katie Smith', Jacob and Theo get into a fight about him skipping classes. Theo suspects something might be going on with Jacob, and gets assurance when Katie tells him about it. Scared about his brother's health, he confronts him and Jacob slowly agrees to get therapy. Theo yet believes that having only him as a brother has left Jacob missing out on some of Joseph's character traits. He describes himself as too soft and unsporty for Jacob's taste, which is why Jacob got along just fine with his first boyfriend Luke since Luke embodied many of those qualities. Theo also doesn't stand back from reprehending his brother if necessary. He is a very influential character in Jacob's life. Brian Denver For Theo's relationship with Brian Denver, see here. Steven Smith Steven and Theo met when they were still in kindergarten. Their parents are close friends, which leads to them basically growing up as brothers. Towards Amie, he assures how much he trusts Steven, upon saying that even though he suffers from achluophobia, being around Steven in the night he always felt safe, while with Brian, he always wanted him to leave the light on. Theo suspects this to be a sign of trust and sympathy. Theo mentions that he regards Steven as very funny, but sometimes overly on the expenses of others. He also says that with emotional worries, Steven wouldn't be his first address to go to. Yet, this perception changes when he realises during Amie's coma, how much Steven shows to be affected. He eventually learns that since Steven was raised without any worries, he was heavily thrown off the rack by what had happened and was there for him once Amie died. Apparently, Theo was the one who broke the news to him and stayed with him, explaining her death to him. Steven and Theo stay close after school ended, even though Theo was scared of what would happen if he would go to Oxford, while Brian and Steven would got to Cambridge together. But since also their siblings, Jacob and Katie, end up dating, they remain to be best friends. Amelie Anevay Once Amelie joined the school, he sees himself immediately falling for her but wasn't able to confess his feelings. He sits with her in school and is paired with her in school activities, which leads to them being close friends. When being challenged at a game of 'Truth or Dare' to kiss the girl he liked, Theo kisses Amie. Both realise during the kiss that they like each other. Amie, on the other hand, kisses Brian when given the same task, as she doesn't want to intervene what Lauren feels for Theo due to her own insecurities. He eventually confides into Brian and Steven but has Brian telling him that Amelie is actually into him. This leads to an end of Amelie's and Theo's friendship in the short run, and he eventually ends up dating Olivia, who isn't fond of the fact that Amelie and Theo grow closer again during their ninth school year. Theo and Olivia eventually break up because he can't stand her attitude anymore. As Amelie started to date Brian - thinking Theo doesn't like her - Theo eventually falls for Luke, after he was there for him during some troublesome times. Theo refuses to label himself as either gay or straight and is happy that neither his family nor friend try to make him. He believes his mother wouldn't care, as she has already lost a son and will be happy for him no matter what. Theo dates Luke nearly until the end of his school time, eventually breaking up with him after he sleeps with Amie during her eighteenth birthday. Yet, he tells no one (apart from Luke himself) about the reason for the breakup, because he believes Amie doesn't what to tell Brian. This turns out to be wrong, which Theo gets to know shortly after Amie's accident. Theo learns about Amie's accident from Cat, who hands him her diaries. He refuses to read them for a while, but in the end, his curiosity overwhelms him. He gets to learn about Amie's true feelings for him and is thrown into a lot of confusion for the weeks after. When Brian finds out about him having the diaries, both of them get into a fight and Brian eventually reads them and finds out that Amie cheated on him with Theo. He pushes Theo down the stairs at school, which leads to him breaking his leg. While Theo is in the hospital, Amie has a stroke, but, despite the expectations, wakes up. One night Steven visits him in the hospital and both of them go to Amie's room. Amie, who hasn't shown any emotion since waking up, cries when seeing Theo, but he never tells anyone about it. Once being back home it makes Theo crazy to not know what is going on with her. He tells Cat to give her the diaries back, hoping it would help her memory. He doesn't tell Cat about the fact that he hid a love letter in one of the diaries, however. After Amie doesn't get better, Theo can't stand it anymore, and eventually rushes to the hospital to ask the doctors what's going on. Being firstly refused, Theo makes a scene, and in the end, gets the information he is looking for. While he's in the hospital, Amie suffers another stroke and eventually passes away with him being there due to a SUDEP (a sudden unexpected death in epilepsy). He was able to tell her he loved her just before she died. After her funeral, Theo is the one to be most comforting for his friends. He explains to them what happened and is able to deal with it very maturely. He believes - as he tells Lauren shortly after - that the moral is to never let a day pass by without making the most of it and he shows big regret for not having told Amie about his feelings sooner. He promises himself and others to never let that happen again. Olivia Jones Theo dates Olivia during his ninth school year until nearly exactly one year later. They get paired at Valentine's Day as Brian forges the association to be with Amie. They enter a relationship upon Theo suspecting that Amie will date Brian anytime and him finally giving up on her. Olivia shows to be very impulsive and jealous. Theo has a hard time dealing with it and his friendship with Amie eventually comes to an end and does not recover from it. Even though they aren't talking anymore, Olivia's jealousy doesn't stop. Due to that, and due to the fact that she wants to sleep with Theo which he refuses, they eventually break up quite dramatically on Valentine's Day in tenth grade. Luke Genville After breaking up with Olivia and Amie dating Brian, Theo feels confused and lost. Luke turns out to be a person he can confide in. Luke comes out as gay shortly before his friendship with Theo intensifies. Theo is aware of the fact that people judge their friendship, but upon thinking he himself isn't into guys, doesn't care much. It is not until Luke's father mentioning that Luke talks about him a lot, that Theo realises the tension between them. He kisses Luke coming back from the work at his father's doctor's office, and they start dating. Theo ends up cheating on Luke with Amie on the 14th of April 2018. Theo tells Luke the truth and they break up but are shown to not have any hard feelings. It is assumed that Luke was well aware of the fact that Theo still had feelings for Amie. When Amie woke up from her coma and Theo is in the hospital due to his broken foot, it is Luke who comes to him and encourages him to tell Amie he loved her and - most importantly - to admit it to himself once he still can. Overall, Luke was an important character in Theo's life. Lauren Justice Lauren and Theo are friends since they met in kindergarten. He realises in QVA that Lauren showed particular interest in him and finds it odd, as girls are usually interested in Brian instead. He never reciprocates her feelings, however, and rather shows himself annoyed by her and her attitude. He makes it very obvious that he thinks of her to be abusive and arrogant, despite thinking she's very pretty. Lauren has liked Theo, even though he seems to be her opposite. While he is kind, selfless and loving, she comes across harsh and threatening. She tries to get him multiple times to kiss her or go out with him, but in the end, she comes to terms with the fact that it won't happen. When her friend Olivia starts to date Theo, she seems surprisingly fine with it. Once Theo breaks up with her quite dramatically, Lauren even tells him she's over him. ‘Hah, she should’ve known I’m over you, otherwise I would’ve killed her when she started dating you, not one year later’, Lauren said, shrugged her shoulders and sneaked off, as if she was leaving a crime scene. - Lauren about Olivia's and Theo's relationship (The Diary of Amelie Anevay) Lauren attends Amelie's funeral and it seems, in the end, she is the one to care for Theo most, understanding his pain. When he won't leave Amelie's grave, she is the one to take his hand and stay with him. It is hinted that their story is not over yet, because as he prays to hear Amelie calling his name one more time - the voice of the girl he loved - Lauren is the one to say his name. Theo acknowledges a change in Lauren's behaviour upon her family visiting his together with Brian and Steven just before they all go to university. From all people Theo would’ve guessed Lauren to be the least affected by Amie’s death. But he felt the opposite, she had been so calm since it happened, understanding, upfront. And as much as he wanted to hate her for the fact that it took a person to die for her to change, he was glad that the message has sunken in he tried to convey, that it made someone change for the better and see the world in a different light. They weren’t always able to get second chances, and he was glad that Lauren took hers. And he should be the first one to grant her another. - Theo about Lauren on their last evening together (The Diary of Amelie Anevay) Lauren also tells him, that she feels responsible for Amie and Theo never having their Happy Ending, and Theo eventually admits that for the most part, it's his and Amie's fault and no one else's. It is the first time during that conversation that he starts blaming himself, which is likely his way to grieve and make peace with what happened. On the other hand, Theo is shocked, that it took Lauren a death to finally change her behaviour, but he also admits that he should be the first one to grant her another chance. The book ends with Lauren and him talking to each another, and it is again hinted, that they might end up together whatsoever. Theo ... added while looking into her eyes, ‘let’s just make sure next time we stand up for what we want. No matter the circumstances.’ - Last words Theo says to Lauren and also the last words of the first book (The Diary of Amelie Anevay) When Katie drives to QVA from London together with Theo and Jacob, she witnesses another girl in the car and eventually asks Hannah about what happened to Lauren. Hannah tells her that Lauren has changed for the better and that she was surprised it held on and wasn't just to impress Theo. Yet, she also admits she doesn't know any details about why they aren't dating yet, and simply assumes it could have something to do with him still not being over Amie. Hannah also adds that she was surprised to see herself rooting for Lauren and Theo and some point. Love just isn’t easy, is it? From what I know Lauren has never really given up on him – which is no secret, I guess. Yet I think Theo ... I don’t know. Maybe that’s a question for Steven more than me. I know he really admired that she tried to turn her life around …. And while still in London I thought she was just doing it for the sake of finally getting Theo to like her, I started being actually impressed that the attitude held on. And I was even more surprised when I realised, I started hoping Theo would see that she had changed for the better so much ... … I could ask her …, but I constantly tried not to open old wounds. I also don’t know if Theo will ever get over the whole ‘Lauren stood in-between Amie and him’-thing. Even though, I think, he pretty much swallowed his pride when it came to that. Admitting it was mostly his fault than everybody else’s. - Hannah to Katie about Lauren's and Theo's relationship (25 Days of Katie Smith) It seems, however, that during September 2020, they officially date. They are visiting QVA for the fall prom, and Jennifer describes them to be really close. In the next moment, Jennifer saw from the corner of her eye that Lauren whispered something into Theodore's ear and he smiled, or rather grinned, in a way only a guy would do it that either heard the best joke of his life, or couldn't help to grin like an idiot - meaning, he could feel the lips of a person he liked very close to his ear and it was irresistable to smile. - Jennifer about seeing Theo and Lauren together at the fall prom (Have you heard of Jennifer Hayes?) The fact that Theo really took his time to get together with Lauren shows to be a good sign. He jumped into his earlier relationships with Olivia and Luke just to numb his pain. It seems like he tried to avoid this mistake with Lauren.